deadbyaprilfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-02-12 - P4 Halland Interview
Christoffer Andersson was interviewed by Swedish radio channel P4 Halland on the release date of Let the World Know on February 12, 2014. The interview was recorded in Stockholm and the main topic was the release of Let the World Know. Script : The interview was done in Swedish and is therefore translated into English. Christoffer Andersson: I am so happy, excited and blessed, I must say. It was there already when I opened my eyes this morning. Q: It sounds better than Christmas Eve? Christoffer Andersson: It's better than Christmas Eve, I've been waiting for this for so long now. It will be so fun. Although we have much to do I'll be happy today. Q: Now that you're so excited, could you even sleep? Christoffer Andersson: I think I got four hours of sleep at least, so let's hope it's enough. Q: This disc have lingered a little. You have moved up the release date and a bit so, why? Christoffer Andersson: That's true. Actually, we were meant to release the album in late October and tour after that and so, but in short, I can say that we got bigger markets and then the record label and the other labels who'll release the album wanted us to move forward the release date and build bigger promotion for the album. Q: It sounds like a pretty good deal for you. Christoffer Andersson: There have been a reason, especially for me who overwent a surgery in August. It has taken a long time to recover from the surgery, but now I'm fit for fight and ready. Q: Have you had time to check out some feedback and reviews yet? Christoffer Andersson: Yes, I've received a lot of mails to me personally. People seem to be very happy so far and seems to think I've done a good job. People seem to think it's great and are very happy. I got some mails yesterday already, so I don't know if it was released in another country or if it was leaked yesterday. People had listened to it and had not been able to sleep all night so they were happy enough. Q: I find it interesting with releases and to leak out the material, eve if you weren't sure that was the case... Christoffer Andersson: Well, that probably was the case because I was reading it this morning. I saw last night before I fell asleep, I read someone's status update about that "now I'll download the new DBA disc." The first thought was "what the hell", but there's nothing to do about it. It's still nice that it does not come out before the day before. Q: I've seen pictures on your facebook that you're signing advance copies to be sent out. How many records have you signed? Christoffer Andersson: So far, I have signed 1200 pieces, but it will of course be much more today. Q: How much have you been practicing your autograph before? Christoffer Andersson: Well, I've never really practiced it. You need an autograph that both looks good and that is quick to write.